


Let's Marriage Party!

by tacotits



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, also it is very gay, and Yukimura shows up unexpectedly, and there are many parties, but can we just let Hittou have his happiness?, in which everyone in Oshu is crazy except Kojuro, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacotits/pseuds/tacotits
Summary: Kojūrō is determined to set in motion the events that will secure an heir and the future for Ōshū. Date Masamune needs to get married. But when his lord announces a wedding out of the blue and Kojūrō can't see the bride's face, he can't help but wonder if something is amiss. [Reposted from my FF Account]





	

Kojūrō had been uneasy about the whole thing since his lord had announced it a month or so ago. He had been on the young lord's back about it for months--if Ōshū was to continue to prosper, it would need a future ruler, an heir so to speak, and that meant that Date Masamune needed to get married. Of course, he flat out said no the first time, not interested. But as always, Kojūrō insisted and kept insisting. The dragon had eventually, and very grudgingly, consented on the ground that he got to choose the bride. Kojūrō had softly told the bean sprouts he was tending to at the time that perhaps his lord had a decent head on his shoulders after all. Of course things could only go smoothly for so long, because out of the blue Masamune suddenly announced it:

"Let's Marriage Party!"

And now, a month later, he was kneeling on his Lord's right, everyone gathered in the castle's largest hall for the celebration, and there was an unknown woman on his lord's left. The three of them were on an elevated set of tatami, just high enough to allow them to be seen by the many who had gathered for the wedding. The hall was divided in two by a long table, and Ōshū retainers, generals, and allies lined both sides, looking eagerly from the couple to the ceremonial sake that rested on a small table in front of them. As soon as the two were joined, the festivities would begin.

"What's got you so prickly, Kojūrō?" Of course his lord would notice his unease, but the smug grin on his face suggested that he was well aware of the reasons. His hair had mostly been pulled back in a small pony tail, and he was wearing his finest blue haori and grey hakama for the event. The proudly embroidered crest of the Date family caught the retainer's eyes and he was reminded why he was supposed to be forcing the young lord to do this. But just as he cleared his voice to respond, he was cut off. "Just because you've never seen them before doesn't mean they won't be to your liking. Trust me, Kojūrō."

And trust he did, but his eyes betrayed him and flickered to where this new bride sat at his lord's side. Even if his vision hadn't been blocked by the One Eyed Dragon himself, he wouldn't be able to see the bride's face since it was mostly covered by the low hanging tsunokakushi. Her figure seemed to be a bit less dainty than most of the women in the court, but that could be due to the many layers of the white furisode. He shifted a little, uneasy with letting anyone he didn't know so close to his lord. Still, the decision had been made by Date Masamune and he had to respect it.

After their short exchange, the head of Ōshū called the attention of the assembly and announced that the ceremony was about to begin. Kojūrō moved back so that the new couple could share the dais, and the groom took the red lacquer into his hands, swirling the sake inside thoughtfully. He looked at his bride before bringing the vessel to his lips, and that's when all hell broke loose.

A voice was shouting and suddenly the tsunokakushi was being hurled across the room. It took Kojūrō a horrified moment to realize that the voice was coming from the bride, because he definitely recognized it.

"MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES, MASAMUNE-DONO. AS EXPECTED, THIS YUKIMURA IS INCAPABLE OF PROCEEDING."

The room erupted in chaos as the now visible face of the bride was revealed to be none other than the rival of their lord, Sanada Yukimura. Kojūrō reached for the sword he wasn't wearing.

The freckled tiger of Kai looked understandably stressed as his arms and words flailed about, trying to express emotions that were boiling over inside. "I cannot belittle the feelings that I hold for you by making light of a grave thing such as this. If I am to join you in such a way, I must do it in all seriousness."

"Sanada—" Emotion soaked the name, and Kojūrō wasn't about to let this foolishness go any further.

"Masamune-Sama, explain yourself!" He had told his lord many times that he didn't care how many lovers he took or their genders, he just needed to also take a wife in order to ensure Ōshū's future. "You have missed the entire point of my words—"

A hand was thrown up and years of training shut Kojūrō's mouth. All of his lord's attention was focused on the fumbling warrior in front of him. His eye was narrowed a bit and he was trying his best to form some response, but all that came out was a frown on his face. Emotions definitely were not cool, but neither was leaving your rival hanging when he had only been trying to help.

"/Thoughtless/, there is no other person I would have asked this of." The words definitely lacked his usual edge, but they were true and they were the words that the other needed to hear.

"Masamune-dono… you mean to say…?" Of course the tiger's face reddened as the realization seeped in and he found himself lost in that single eye.

The other fumbled a bit at this and Kojūrō was about to force his way back into the conversation and end this charade when he finally spoke: "Sanada, let's not let this party between us ever end." And that was as good of a confession as he was going to give. After catching the other with one more resolute look, he downed half of the sake, and shoved it at the other.

The entire hall had been quiet this entire time but at this moment, it was as if they were all collectively holding their breath. They watched with rapt attention as the kimono clad warrior looked from his precious rival to the sake. He opened his mouth and though the words started off as a soft crackle, they quickly escalated to a roar. "Truly there is no one who is more my equal. Very well, let me take the honor of becoming your other half. THIS SANADA GENJIRŌ YUKIMURA ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE, MASAMUNE-DONO." He gulped down the rest of the sake just as Kojūrō rose to his feet to stop him.

The crowd erupted into shouts and things were happening before the loyal retainer could end them.

His lord was grinning like a mad man and he suddenly he had his new bride in his arms, rebutting cries of "I AM CAPABLE OF MOVING MYSELF!" with a smug "not in that kimono!" He shot Kojūrō single wicked grin before leaping off the dais and onto the table in the hall, sending dishes of food flying everywhere as his men shouted in a mixture of approval, horror, and sheer amusement.

Many strong arms and shouts of "LET HITTO HAVE HIS HAPPINESS" held the loyal retainer back as his lord made a clean get away.

Though Masamune referred to it as a castle, the structure they approached after less than a day's ride was more of a fancy outpost than anything. The few staff that watched over the place opened the gates in the dusk light without comment or raised eyebrows, as if they were far too accustomed to his antics by now to question why he had a man dressed in a wedding kimono on his horse. The man in question followed his new "husband" as the other led him through the enclosure, bragging about this tactical advantage or that. But they were both well aware that the idle chat only served to hide an underlying tension.

What had they just done?

But neither could fathom how to bring this awkwardness out into the light, so the dragon kept chatting all the way to the middle of the castle, and his bed chambers. A flippant comment about changing into comfortable clothes was tossed out and Yukimura knew instantly that he didn't want that. Not yet anyway. And it was this thought that helped him put some of this strangeness to rest, because of course they just needed to address what had happened. He exposed more than just his identity on that dais after all.

"Masamune-dono, this Yukimura agrees that a light cotton yukuta would be much less stifling than these layers, but I must also point out that these clothes have yet to finish serving their purpose." Red brushed his cheeks, as if to make up for the absence of the headband, but he pressed on, undeterred. "Allow this one to put some of my words from tonight into action."

The lord of Ōshū's back was against the wall before he knew what was happening, and he was reminded for not the first time that night why this unpredictable tiger was his rival. Everything seemed to slow down as hands grasped his shoulders firmly and lips pressed gently against his. He barely felt them though, because his heart was beating too fast.

He heard his name again, and suddenly he wondered why it had taken so long for him to call this force to his side. Those eyes were watching him, reading every line in his face and interpreting every twitch of muscle. The face was still dangerously close. He instinctively licked his lips, realizing that he knew the smell but not the taste.

How long had he wanted this?

And they were kissing. Hands ripped through clothing and lips quickly peeled back in favor of teeth because this was as much a battle as anything else. But even as their blood boiled, and need worked into their limbs, they were well aware that this contest couldn't be won. Because they had won it already.

The kissing finally stopped when both realized that they had no idea how to undo the complicated bow in the back of the "bride's" elaborate obi. And they collapsed on the tatami together, laughing but still tangled in each other's arms. A hand gently found the tiger's face and the laughter slowed.

"Kojūrō's going to kill me for this, but it's too late to go back now." The words came with a smile, and Yukimura knew that there was no regret to be found between them.

"Sasuke will likewise express his frustration, but I cannot change the way that my soul burns when I am around you. I find great joy in finally being able to give form to these thoughts of mine," he said it with a joy that mirrored the dragon's.

Smiles turned into kisses and this time the bride had his lover pushed down on the tatami. But it was just as advantageous for the other, because his arms were free to untangle the tight knots and flower shapes keeping him from the other's skin. He grinned into the kiss as the sash finally came loose. Their eyes met and there was nothing innocent about the touches anymore. With the obi, the rest of the kimono came as well and soon even Masamune had been reduced to the most inner of his layers. It was obvious what they both wanted, and they would have had it right then and there if it wasn't for that meddling Kojūrō.

"MASAMUNE-SAMA, I WILL—" Whatever words the retainer had been planting withered up before they could germinate.

The tiger turned to shoot a glare the retainer's way from where he had the other's lord's thighs hooked around his hips. "THIS YUKIMURA REFUSES TO ALLOW ANY INTERFERENCE WHILE WE CONSUMMATE OUR MARRIAGE."

A short pause followed before the retainer shut the fusuma he had just opened and left the castle with his hands in the air, mumbling about how he had done his best and he wouldn't be responsible for the outcome anymore.

End


End file.
